poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey
''Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey ''is an upcoming new movie by both DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989. It appeared on YouTube on 6-24-2011. Plot Mickey Mouse, out of curiosity, enters Master Yen Sid's workshop with Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Skipper, and their friends through a mirror in his house and discovers the model of the land Yen Sid created and the tool used to create it, the magic paintbrush. Fiddling with the brush, Mickey accidentally creates the Shadow Blot. Panicking, Mickey quickly tries to erase the Blot by throwing paint thinner onto it, but destroys the model in the process. Mickey flees back to his house, while the Blot enters and takes control of the ruined world from its first resident, Walt Disney's Forgotten Creation Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit. Many months and years later, Mickey had forgotten his past incident until the Shadow Blot enters his home through the mirror and abducts him and the others into the ruined world, now named the Wasteland. Oswald soon had his will from years of hiding and his mind twisted by his jealousy of Mickey's rise to fame, unaware the Mad Doctor and the Blot formulate a plan to destroy Mickey and steal his heart, which they plan use to escape the ruined world, as all Wasteland inhabitants are forgotten and thus no longer have hearts of their own. During his journey through the Wasteland, Mickey and the others are guided by Gremlin Gus and becomes armed with Yen Sid's brush. Mickey uses the brush to restore the Wasteland in order to atone for his destruction and win Oswald's trust. The Good Fairy appears and sends Zordon and Alpha 5 to help our heroes and the two tells them that Bowser, his family, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers are in the Wasteland. After defeating a fake Blot (Oswald revealed the Shadow Blot Mickey and the others fought along with all the Blotlings he encountered were drippings of the real Blot), Mickey eventually comes to terms with his actions and reveals all to Oswald, who loses his temper. While jumping angrily on the cork, Oswald accidentally causes the true form of the Shadow Blot to escape his prison into the world. The heroes also encounter the Bowser Family, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers. Oswald soon reveals that he and his wife, Ortensia, attempted to seal the Blot away, but Ortensia was blighted by the Blot in the process and entered a catatonic state. The Blot takes Oswald and Gus, threatening to kill them if Mickey does not allow the Blot to take his heart. Mickey yields his heart to the Blot, who then proceeds to destroy the Wasteland, but Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Skipper, The Gang, Mickey, Oswald and Gus successfully manage to destroy the Blot from the inside and rescue Mickey's heart With Rasputin, The Psycho Rangers, And Dr. Faciler Sending Back To The Underworld And for Bowser And His Family Escape To The Shadow Realm In The Warp Zone Beaker After Another Nightmare Color Plot Foiled. Oswald reunites with Ortensia and befriends Mickey now becoming more like brothers and Great Allies. With the Wasteland now slowly regenerating, Mickey escapes back to Yen Sid's workshop and returns home through the mirror, which becomes sealed by Yen Sid to prevent Mickey from entering again and cause anymore mischief and Winning The Trust of Pooh And His Friends. Not long after the mirror is sealed, Mickey discovers that he still has some of the Shadow Blot's ink in him, leaving the possibility he may still be able to reach the Wasteland. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, The Penguins of Madgascar (Kowalski, Rico, Private, Skipper), Zordon, Alpha 5 (Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin (Don Bluth and Gary Goldman's Anastasia), And The Psycho Rangers (Saban's Power Rangers in Space) guest star in this film. *Both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers in Space are produced by Saban Entertainment. *This film takes place after Littlefoot Meets Anastasia which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Rasputin. *This is the first time that both DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989 made a film together. *This film was originally going to made by YakkoWarnerMovies101, but he canceled it due to the fact that he found out that DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989 are making the film. So he replaced it with ''Pooh and Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!''. *The Good Fairy makes a cameo appearance in the scene when she summons Zordon and Alpha 5 to join Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Skipper, and their friends on their quest to save Wasteland. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films